


Vincilagnia

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Jonathan, Edging, Evan is a newbie with BDSM, Jonathan confirmed loudest bottom, M/M, Possible medical inaccuracies, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Top!Evan, Top!Luke, breathplay if you squint??, my first ever H2OVantoonz fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's first mistake is praying that Luke won't wake up.<br/>Evan's second mistake is relying on Jonathan to keep quiet.<br/>Evan's third mistake isn't a mistake at all.</p><p>(Or, the one where Evan makes mistakes and gets thrown in over his head.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincilagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Vincilagnia- sexual arousal from being tied up.  
> This fic was my first ever H2OVantoonz and my second ever smut fic.  
> (Now this ship is my OTP and smut has taken over my life.)

“This is wrong, Evan.” Jonathan whispered, his hands traveling up the strong, broad back of the man that was currently hovering over him, his mouth attached to Jonathan’s neck. Evan brought forth a hickey, licking over the tender spot before he raised his head and glanced over at the sleeping man lying inches away from them and grinned hungrily. 

“No, this feels right to me,” He responded, just as quiet, his normally smooth voice rough with want. Jonathan tipped his head back and closed his eyes, biting down on his lips to suppress the moan that threatened to spill from his lips as Evan slid a hand into his pants, brushing against his cock. Evan smirked, mouthing his way down Jonathan’s pale throat, his infernal fingers doing magical things to Jonathan’s cock, and Jonathan bit down harder, until he tasted blood. 

Evan pulled back and slipped his hands out of Jonathan’s pants and Jonathan let go of his lips and just breathed. Evan scooted off of the bed and stripped down to his boxers, climbing back onto the bed as softly as someone with his weight could. Jonathan stared up at him as he grabbed the waistband of Jonathan’s sweats and slid a hand underneath his firm ass, lifting him up until he could slide the sweatpants down his thighs. 

“Are…are…you serious right now, Evan?” He hissed as the man let go of his ass and removed the sweatpants completely, tossing them to the floor. A flustered noise escaped his lips as the other man slid his hands up Jonathan’s legs, running his fingers over the sensitive skin of his thighs as he spread Jonathan’s legs.

“Deadly,” He breathed into Jonathan’s ear, his hot breath washing over Jonathan’s ear and making the smaller man shudder underneath him. Evan couldn’t resist and tongued the shell of his ear, a large hand coming up to cover Jonathan’s mouth as his lover moaned, the noise loud in the quiet room. Jonathan’s eyes widened and Evan leaned back and looked over the prone form of Jonathan’s best friend before leaning back towards Jonathan.

“Baby, you’re going to have to keep quiet or you’re going to wake him up.” Evan left his hand over Jonathan’s mouth and went to stroke his hand over Jonathan’s cock and yelped when a hand flashed out and caught his wrist. He turned, slowly, to look at the man lying next to them. 

“Did y’all really think I wouldn’t hear Jonathan? Y’all are dense as hell,” Luke groaned, releasing Evan’s wrist and sitting up. Evan stared at Luke, his hand hovering over Jonathan’s groin, a dark challenge sinking into his eyes. Luke cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned, slowly, and Jonathan’s head hit the pillow as he groaned. 

“I’m fucked, aren’t I?” He questioned nobody in particular, and Luke snorted. 

“Good choice of words, darlin’.”

“Don’t call me - JESUS EVAN,” He bit out, throwing his head back as Evan ran his hand over the head of his cock. Evan grinned down at Jonathan and brought his eyes up to see that Luke still had that grin on his face, and Evan blinked before Luke was rising up onto his knees, shuffling closer, and then he was wrapping long arms around Evan and pressing a kiss to his lips before he pushed the bigger man out of the way. Evan growled, and Luke paused.

“Sorry, big boy, but you’ve had almost all the fun and now I wanna turn,” Luke purred before turning to look down at Jonathan, his wide grin turning predatory, and Jonathan reached for him, the blue in his eyes nearly swallowed by black, and Luke shook his head. 

“Gotta admit, you done got him worked up good,” He mused, looking over Jonathan’s flushed body at Evan. Evan grinned, and Luke slipped off the bed, scratching at his auburn beard. “You bring a belt?”

“What?” Evan asked, a thrill running down his spine as Jonathan whined, his breathing kicking into high gear. 

“Oh god please tell me you brought a belt Evan,” He begged, his eyes wide and his voice brimming with pure want. Evan cocked a questioning eyebrow at Jonathan before turning to face Luke. Luke was rummaging through his suitcase, ignoring the begging coming from the bed. 

“A belt, big boy. You do understand English, right?” Luke laughed, withdrawing a leather belt from his suitcase before zipping it closed and turning back around to face the bed. “Don’t you dare move, darlin. You don’t wanna make this worse, do ya?” Jonathan froze and shook his head slowly, his eyes locked onto the belt in Luke’s hand, licking his lips hungrily. 

“What the fuck are you going to do to him, Luke? And, yes, I brought a couple with me,” He questioned, his heart racing as Luke stalked past him and grabbed Jonathan’s wrist, flashing Evan a smirk.

“Go get them. We’re gonna have fun big boy. Trust me, you’re gonna like this,” the older man responded, and Evan slid off the bed and searched his suitcase, finding three of them and snatching them out of it before kicking it closed and crossing the room back to the bed. 

“Jonathan, you remember the safe word, right? Just in case?” Luke murmured, smiling as Jonathan opened those ungodly blue eyes and met his gaze, want and desire and need burning in them, and Luke was leaning down, and Jonathan was reaching for him again, and then Luke was devouring Jonathan’s mouth. They broke apart, and Jonathan nodded. 

“Green,” He whispered huskily, his eyes burning bright, and Luke grinned. 

“I didn’t think you’d remember, darlin’.” 

“Now, you know the drill. You lay back and we make you feel real good, like I used to.” Luke made quick work of tying Jonathan’s arm to the bedpost using the belt with steady fingers, and when he was done he stepped back. 

“Tug on it, darlin’. We need to know if you’re gonna come out of it or not,” He drawled, and Jonathan bit down on his lip as he found that he couldn’t move the arm. Evan was edging forward, his eyes locked onto Jonathan’s wrist, his blood singing with pure excitement. He’d never gone as far as to tie Jonathan down, and he found himself interested. 

“C’mere. Let me show you how to do this, big boy, because I’m probably not gonna be around to do it for you next time.” Luke motioned for him to come closer, and Evan stepped up and handed him one of his belts, his dark eyes watching as Luke grabbed Jonathan’s ankle, repeating the same actions as he had for Jonathan’s wrist, only at a slower pace so Evan understood what to do. 

“Think you got it now?” Evan nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Luke stepped back and gestured for him to try it. As he stepped around the bed to tie Jonathan’s leg, Luke turned to Jonathan.

“Now, darlin. You’ve been awfully quiet, which is a miracle considering how loud you are normally. Got somethin’ to share with the class?” He contemplated the way his best friend looked, lying there, half-tied up and not speaking a word. Jonathan turned his head to look at Luke, and Luke smirked at him.

“I’m just waiting,” Jonathan responded, shuddering as Evan finished tying his other ankle to the bed. He held out his other wrist for Evan to take and Luke watched as Evan took the proffered limb and bent down, brushing his lips against Jonathan’s pale palm. Jonathan looked at Evan, and smiled slowly. 

“I’m OK, babe. Don’t worry, Luke knows what he’s doing. He wouldn’t do this if he hadn’t done it a million times,” Jonathan assured Evan as the younger man stared down at him, the belt held loosely in his hand. Evan swallowed, shifting his eyes over to Luke before he nodded and tied Jonathan’s last limb to the bed. 

Luke stepped forward, and Jonathan watched the tall, thin man as he slowly shook his head, a look of mock disappointment on his 

“You know, you think we woulda noticed that lil detail,” He scoffed, digging a hand into his jean pocket and withdrawing the pocket knife he always carried. He flicked it open, and Evan snarled and stepped forward, and he didn’t even look at the bulky man as he moved towards the bed, his eyes locked onto Jonathan’s. Jonathan licked his lips, and looked at Evan. 

“Babe. Look at me,” the tied up man called, and Evan’s gaze snapped to him. 

“It’s OK. You guys just left my damn boxers on, and he’s gotta cut them off,” Jonathan said, his voice filled with exasperation. “For fuck’s sake, calm the hell down. He’s not going to hurt me, Evan. We used to do this kind of shit all the time when we were growing up. If he was going to hurt me he would have done it years ago, the first time he tied me up, in fact.” 

“Sorry, babe. This is just a little…” He trailed off, struggling for words, a large hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly, and Luke felt the corners of his mouth tick up into a tiny smile.

“Strange? Weird? New? Yeah, I get it big boy. Just do what I tell you to do and relax,” Luke responded, and as his thighs hit the bed he beckoned Evan over. Evan came closer, and Luke studied Jonathan, the trussed up man staring back at him with a ghost of a smirk on his face. “Now, you see that look on his face? We’re gonna wipe that fuckin look clean off,” He leaned over Jonathan’s legs and slid the blunt edge of the knife under the leg of Jonathan’s boxers and paused, letting the tension in the room heighten. 

“Jesus Christ, Luke.” Jonathan whimpered, and Luke heard Evan suck in a breath as he smirked at Jonathan and grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled, the sharp blade shredding the boxers. Luke closed his knife and slid it back into his pocket, straightening up and yanking off his shirt, his pants following soon after. Evan’s mouth was dropped open, and Luke had to smother the urge to laugh. That had to have affected him, and as he straightened up he caught a glimpse of his crotch. Yeah, he could tell Evan was liking where this was going.

Evan leaned in, gathering up the scraps of Jonathan’s boxers and tossing them onto the floor before his hand reached for Jonathan’s cock again. 

“Don’t.” Luke ordered flatly, and Evan jumped. “Don’t start touchin’ his cock, not yet. He ain’t ready for that yet, big boy. We gotta get him a lil more riled up ‘fore we let him have some type of relief,” He purred wickedly, and Jonathan could only close his eyes and bite at his lips.

“Look at either me or him, darlin. You tell big boy over there what happens next.” Jonathan forced open his eyes and turned his head towards Evan, his nose brushing against against his arm. 

“You gotta…you gotta touch me, Evan. You gotta drive me crazy with your hands, gotta make me beg for you to touch my cock, gotta make me wanna scream,” Jonathan’s eyes burned brighter and brighter as the words spilled from his lips, and Evan’s posture changed, and Luke grinned as he recognized what was happening deep down inside Evan. 

He was accepting the fact that this was actually happening and stepping up to the plate. Evan glanced over at Luke, cocking an eyebrow. Luke stood, and together they clambered onto the large bed, Luke between Jonathan’s legs and Evan on his right side. Jonathan trembled as Evan ran a hand down his bare chest, skimming through the fine hair there, and as he veered away from his cock he let a groan fall out of his mouth. 

“Don’t let his pretty noises distract you, either. The more you touch him and get him goin’ the more shit he’s gonna talk. Eventually all you’re gonna wanna do is grab him by his pretty hair and fuck the shit outta that mouth,” Luke muttered, watching as a dark smile flickered onto Evan’s face and he leaned down to lick his way up a slender thigh, pausing at his sharp hipbone and nipping at it lightly, Jonathan’s head falling back and curses spilling from his lips. Luke ran his hands down Evan’s back, biting down on his own lip as Evan turned those animalistic eyes onto him. 

“See, you’re good. But you still don’t know all his spots. Move over, big boy, and watch a master work.” Luke ordered, and Evan released Jonathan and moved back enough for Luke to kneel on the bed. 

“Now, you probably already know that Jonathan gets hard real quick from you fuckin’ with his neck. Boring. One of his best spots, I found, is actually halfway down his stomach, towards his damn belly button,” Luke drawled, and ran his hand over said spot. Jonathan groaned, his head titling back, and Evan leaned down and sucked the skin there into his mouth, and then Jonathan’s body was really vibrating, the smaller man mindlessly letting noises spill out of his mouth. Luke grinned and leaned over Jonathan’s chest, licking a hot, wet stripe up the column of his throat before pausing and then biting down nearly hard enough to draw blood.

Jonathan keened, his hands contracting uselessly into fists and then uncurling, his back arching. Evan groaned against Jonathan’s stomach, fisting his hands into the sheets, and Luke grabbed a handful of short black hair. 

“How you doin’ baby?” Luke titled Jonathan’s head back and licked up underneath Jonathan’s earlobe, grinning when the smaller man cried and tried to jerk away, the belts stopping him. Luke let go of his head and rolled back onto his knees.

“I don’t….I don’t know.” Jonathan muttered, and Evan pulled away from Jonathan’s stomach and looked up, a curious look flashing onto his face.

“Good. You’re fine, baby. Evan and I are here, yeah?” Luke said, his tone somehow gentle and stern all at once, and Jonathan stared up at him and nodded once. 

“I say if this goes well we do this again, big boy.” 

“Yeah, I agree. I didn’t think you would be this…” He paused, studying the taller man, a frown appearing on his handsome face, and Luke tipped his head back, laughing before he was placing his hands on those broad shoulders and pulling up, leaning over Jonathan’s body and kissing Evan soundly, sliding his hand up to hold the back of his head. Evan melted into the kiss, his eyes sliding shut and his hands coming up to grip his skinny shoulders. Jonathan whined at the sight, and as they broke apart Evan made a face. 

“No offense man, but that beard feels weird.”

“None taken, big boy. Anyway, that’s one spot. He’s gotta ‘nother one like that on the back of his neck, right by his hairline. You gotta be easy on that one though, he don’t tolerate pain very well back there,” Luke said slightly breathlessly, grabbing Jonathan’s face and holding it still. 

“Look at me, darlin’.” He waited for those eyes to meet his own chocolate ones, and continued. “You’re gonna wait until I tell you to cum. If you cum without me tellin’ you to I’m goin’ to fist that sensitive little cock head of yours until you’re screamin’ for me to stop, do you got me?” Jonathan nodded, and Luke pressed a kiss against his lips before he was letting go of Jonathan’s head and moving back. 

“Now, this is the fun part. Y’all bring any lube or do I gotta break out my own?”

Evan flashed him an electrifying grin and slid off the bed, walking over to his suitcase. He came back carrying a moderate sized bottle and Luke took it from him. 

“Who do you want openin’ you up, darlin?” Jonathan lifted his head and looked towards Evan, shivering in anticipation.

“Babe….please.” He begged, and then Evan was moving to Luke’s side. Jonathan knew what was coming, and he knew that the best place for his Evan was in between his legs, because they hadn’t been together that long, and he didn’t know the signs as well as Luke did.

“Why do I feel like we’re not going to fuck him after he’s opened up?” Evan muttered, settling on his knees in between Jonathan’s spread thighs and popping open the lube, covering his long fingers before closing it.

“Because we’re not,” Luke responded, sinking down by Jonathan’s side and reaching for his ignored cock. Jonathan eagerly thrust up into his hand, curses spilling from his lips. 

“Goddamn it, Jonathan. Hold fucking still,” Evan hissed, and Jonathan fell still, blue eyes wide as Evan left lingering kisses up the inside of his thigh and pushed a finger into him, then two. Jonathan’s head flew back, the small man babbling as Evan aimed straight for his prostate and Luke swiped his thumb lightly under the head of his dick. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck oh god Evan I’m,” There was nowhere for the smaller man to go, nothing he could physically do except feel the heat pulsing throughout his body and focus on it, the intensity threatening to pull him out to sea. 

“Yeah?” Evan breathed, his dark eyes trained onto Jonathan’s slack face. God, this was hotter than what he thought it was going to be. He didn’t know if his dick could get any harder than it was already.

“Keep hittin’ that spot big boy, in fact, don’t stop until I tell you to,” He commanded, and Evan nodded slowly, slipping another finger into Jonathan. Luke kept rubbing the sensitive skin under the head of Jonathan’s cock and Jonathan could only focus on the sensations, moans and gasps and nonsense falling out of his lips. 

“I’m gonna I’m gonna,” He keened, and Luke squeezed the spot he’d been rubbing with his fingers tightly, Jonathan’s back arching off of the bed and Evan’s fingers didn’t stop, wouldn’t stop and Jonathan was almost sobbing from the agony of it all. He felt like he was balanced on the edge of the world, and Evan and Luke were going to push him off of it, and he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know where to turn, he couldn’t even think. 

“Evan, Evan, Luke, god, please, please please please I need to cum,” He nearly screamed, his legs shaking and his back was bowed upward so much it wasn’t even touching the bed. Luke and Evan swapped glances, and then Luke was rubbing that spot on his dick again and Evan was hitting that spot with every thrust of his fingers and it was taking everything the blue eyed man had not to cum.

“Go ahead, baby. Come for us,” Luke whispered in his ear, and Jonathan was really screaming then, his body convulsing, cum painting his chest, and Evan was groaning, digging his fingertips into the pale skin of Jonathan’s thigh. Jonathan slumped down to the bed, his eyes struggling to focus, and he whimpered. 

“Evan…babe?” 

“I’m not so sure that Evan’s the one to be focusin’ on, darlin.” Luke whispered, his smile wide and dark and dangerous and then he was grabbing Jonathan by the throat and squeezing, cutting off his air supply and Evan was staring, open mouthed, and Jonathan slipped, his body going limp as his mind disassociated. Luke let go of his throat and tapped on his shoulder, the smile still on his face. Jonathan only moaned brokenly, his eyelids fluttering as his head drooped to the side. 

“What the hell, Luke? Why isn’t he responding?!” Evan half-yelled, his slick hands balling into fists by his side, and Luke rolled his eyes at the sheer panic in Evan’s voice. 

“He’s fine, big boy. Watch,” He ordered, and straightened out Jonathan’s head. 

“Baby? Baby, come back for a moment. You remember the safe word?” He questioned, and as Jonathan’s eyes fluttered open, his pupils dilated so much that Luke wasn’t even sure if he had an eye color and his gaze far away and blank, Luke stroked the sides of his face.

“G-g-green. Where’s…Evan?,” The smaller man bit out, and then Evan was struggling to his hands and knees, his body still trembling. He crawled over and pressed his bulky body up against Luke’s. 

“I’m here baby.” He replied, and then Jonathan was gone again, and Luke released his head, watching as it lolled again. 

“Well. Now that he’s taken care of,” Luke grinned, and then he was twisting around in Evan’s grip and straddling the bulkier man, wrapping long arms around his neck. “How about you and me get acquainted? 

Evan’s dick was agreeing, quite happily, and as Luke shifted back Evan followed. Luke grinned up at him, wrapping a hand around Evan’s cock, and Evan groaned, the sound rumbling in his chest. 

“Now, normally I’d say take it slow and only do one finger at first, but goddamn I’m horny so fuck it and just start with two, yeah?” Luke was panting, and Evan nodded and slid two of his fingers into the smaller man underneath him, and then it was Luke’s turn to start cursing. Evan smirked, and as he brushed against Luke’s prostate he leaned in and bit down on the older man’s shoulder. 

“Fuckin’, Jesus Christ, why ain’t we done this shit before?” Luke was questioning, and Evan was chuckling and sliding his fingers out of the man underneath him before grabbing the lube bottle and pouring more onto his ramrod dick. 

“Didn’t think I’d like you, or this that much,” Evan responded, and then he was sliding home into Luke, and Luke was arching up into him and groaning, and Evan knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Not gonna be able to do this for long,” He panted, and Luke moaned, wrapping a hand around his dick as Evan started to move, his hands gripping the older man’s hipbones. 

“I don’t…you don’t gotta last for long,” Luke gasped, and Evan let his forehead fall against Luke’s, his thrusts getting harder and faster, and as he did he found that Luke was just as noisy as Jonathan, and that realization had him growling. 

“Just my luck. Another noisy little slut,” he growled into Luke’s ear, and then Luke was cumming, yelling out Evan’s name and Evan got in maybe four more thrusts before he was spilling out into Luke. He collapsed, and Luke groaned as the heavy man hit his chest. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re heavy.”

“Shut..shut up.”

“Baby? Jonathan,” Luke called, and the tied up man didn’t respond. 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Evan was out of his element, and Luke sighed, leaning his head back against the other man’s strong chest.

“Subspace, big boy. I’ll teach you about it later, just know that right now he’s fine. More than fine, actually. He’s feelin’ pretty high, and if he hadn’t told me the safe word earlier I’d be makin’ him come out of it,” He explained, and Evan hummed.

“Let’s give him a minute and then untie him. Could you go get some juice outta the mini fridge?” Luke asked, and Evan nodded, rising to his feet and crossing the room. He stopped to slid on his pants again, pausing and grabbing up Luke’s jeans and Jonathan’s sweats before opening up the mini fridge and snatching up the apple juice. He brought it all back and laid it all on the bed before sitting back down on the bed and dragging in Luke to lean against him. 

“So, what’s going to happen now?” He asked, and the older man didn’t respond for a minute, leaning against his chest and rubbing a hand over Evan’s knee in thought. 

“Either we pretend this never happened…or….we accept that we liked doin’ this? Unless you didn’t like doin’ it,” Luke was stumbling over his words, and Evan frowned and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

“I liked it. I like you, actually. Maybe this could be….an…all the time thing?” His voice was small, and Luke was twisting in his arms to stare up at him. 

“Really?” The other man’s voice was just as small, and Evan cocked an eyebrow at the undisguised hope in that one word. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, and Luke was beaming, and Evan’s heart was beating unsteadily in his chest. “But maybe we should see what Jonathan’s gotta say?” 

Luke hummed and nodded, the grin not leaving his face as he busied himself with removing Jonathan from the restraints. 

“Baby. Jonathan. Baby, come back to us. Come on, we’re both here. You did so so good, darlin’.” Luke murmured, a warm smile coming onto his face as Jonathan grumbled wordlessly and opened up his eyes. 

“Evan, come here. Cuddle with him, talk to him. Give him the juice. He can’t be left alone at all for at least three hours now,” Luke said, and damn if he didn’t like the way his heart swelled as Evan did exactly what he was told, scooping up Jonathan and whispering him words of comfort and love. 

“What color is the sky, baby?” Luke asked Jonathan, and Jonathan blinked up at him slowly, reminding Luke of a lazy cat before responding.

“I….Purple.” He answered, and as he started to shake Luke was swooping in, throwing the comforter over him. 

“It’s okay baby, we’re not goin’ to leave you. We’re goin’ to stay here, and cuddle you and wait for you to come back, OK?” Luke said, and Evan was stroking Jonathan’s head, and Luke wanted to kiss the bigger man for being thoughtful even if he didn't’ exactly know what to do. 

Jonathan was nodding, a small frown settling onto his face. 

“Could hear you guys…wanna have both of you.” He said, deadly serious even if he wasn’t all there. Luke and Evan exchanged glances, and Evan smirked at him. 

“Yeah, OK baby. We’ll try it out and see how it works,” Luke responded, and then Jonathan was smiling blankly and curling up into both of them.


End file.
